Galaxyclan Challenge 1: Secrets of Life
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: Sharpwing wanted to be with Hawkshade. Hawkshade needed Sharpwing. The only problem was, there were secrets separating them. First Galaxyclan challenge, T for character death.


**Galaxyclan Challenge. To find me, I am Hailpaw. **

**Let us begin!**

_**Allegiances:**_

**Dawnclan:**

**Leader: Lightstar: White tom with light blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Kinkpelt: Pale brown tom with blue eyes.**

**Warriors: **

**Sharpwing: Bright ginger, blue-eyed she-cat with white underbelly, tail and muzzle. **

**Leaftail: Brown she-cat with brown eyes.**

**Scarclaw: Black aggressive tom with green eyes.**

**Faithflame: Long white furred she-cat with dark yellow eyes.** **Lionmask: Fluffy snowy white furred tom with bright yellow eyes.** **Goldfang: Fluffy silver furred she-cat with hazel eyes.** **Tinystorm: Short black furred she-cat with bright amber eyes. Apprentice is Swiftpaw.** **Copperwind: Long ginger furred tom with hazel eyes.** **Starbreeze: Short silver tabby furred she-cat with dark blue eyes.** **Icesecret: Short brown furred tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice is Snakepaw.** **Berryear: Short dark tabby furred tom with bright yellow eyes. Apprentice is Dustpaw.**

**Apprentices:**

**Swiftpaw: Short black furred tom with bright hazel eyes. Mentor is Tinystorm.**

**Tulippaw: Short bright orange tabby furred she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Mentor is Sharpwing.**

**Snakepaw: Fluffy brown furred tom with bright amber eyes. Mentor is Icesecret.**

**Dustpaw: Thick brown furred tom with bright amber eyes. Mentor is Berryear.**

**Queens:** **Moonice: Thick creamy white fur with dark blue eyes. Kits are Coldkit, Hailkit, and Wildkit. Father is Copperwind.** **Foxshine: Short white fur with bright amber eyes. Hers kits are Gorsekit and Bramblekit. Father is unknown.** **Pondmoon: Fluffy snowy white fur with dark hazel eyes. Her kits are Whitekit and Wetkit.** **Kits:** **Coldkit: Short silver tabby furred tom with ice blue eyes.** **Hailkit: Soft creamy brown fur with bright green eyes.** **Wildkit: Short bright orange furred she-cat with bright hazel eyes.** **Gorsekit: Short dark brown tabby furred tom with ice blue eyes.** **Whitekit: Long snowy white furred she-cat with blue eyes.** **Wetkit: Short snowy white furred tom with dark yellow eyes.** **Bramblekit: Short brown furred tom with blue eyes. He was found abandoned outside of camp. His foster mother is Foxshine. **

**Elders:**

**Honeyhaze: Silver tabby fur and dark amber eyes. **

**Twisterclan:**

**Leader: Darkstar: Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes.** **Deputy: Crookedsmoke: Long brown furred tom with dark amber eyes.** **Warriors: **

**Hawkshade: Dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks, white ears with amber eyes. **

**Goldenmeadow: Silver she-cat with hazel eyes.**

**Cloverlight: Thick creamy brown furred tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is**

**Spottedlily: Short brown furred she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice is Smokepaw.**

**Dewleaf: Short ginger furred she-cat with bright blue eyes.** **Rosecloud: Thick dark brown tabby furred she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Apprentice is Creekpaw.** **Snowfoot: Long white furred tom with light amber eyes.** **Finchwind: Fluffy creamy brown furred tom with stormy green eyes.** **Duststripe: Fluffy ginger furred tom with blue eyes.** **Lionsoul: Soft dark brown tabby furred tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice is Gorsepaw.** **Ebonysun: Long silver furred she-cat with light amber eyes.** **Hailspring: Dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes.** **Yellowfoot: Silver tabby tom with brown eyes.**

**Amberpath: Orange she-cat with brown paws and tail, blue eyes. **

**Apprentices:**

**Gorsepaw: Brown tabby tom wit grass green eyes. Mentor is Lionsoul.**

**Creekpaw: Silver tom with ice blue eyes. Mentor is Rosecloud.**

**Brookpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with inquisitive amber eyes. Mentor is Cloverlight.**

**Smokepaw: Gray tom with black paws and blue eyes. Mentor is Spottedlily.**

**Queens:** **Cedarleaf: Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes and paws. Kits are Rabbitkit and Stormkit. Father unknown.**

**Breezewinter: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kit is Waterkit. Father is Finchwind.**

**Tawnyflower: Amber she-cat with matching eyes. Kits are Hazelkit and Moonkit. Father unknown.**

**Kits: **

**Rabbitkit: Creamy brown tom with green eyes. **

**Stormkit: Silver tom with gray flecks and amber eyes.**

**Waterkit: Silver she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Moonkit: White she-cat with green eyes.**

**Hazelkit: Short bright orange furred she-cat with amber eyes. She was found wandering the territory, so Dewleaf brought the kit back.**

**Elders:**

**Lynxcloud: Brown tabby tom with brown eyes and black paws.**

In Dawnclan, Sharpwing was just waking up to start another eventful day in her Clan. Her best friend, Starbreeze, was already up and had gone hunting.

"Morning, Starbreeze," she meowed as she padded by her friend. "Anything new?"

"No, not really. Well, except for a little problem over in Twisterclan, but that's it."

"Oh," Sharpwing replied. Then Kinkpelt walked up to her.

"Sharpwing? Could you please take a hunting patrol out to the river border?" he asked.

"Yes. Who should I bring?"

"I'd suggest Lionmask, Goldfang, and Copperwind. Well, maybe not Copperwind, because he might want to spend some time with his kits," he replied.

"What if I took the apprentices?" she said. "Then their mentors have a little longer to rest before training begins."

"Good idea. Round them up, and be back here with at least 1 prey each." Kinkpelt then left her to find the apprentices.

Tulippaw overheard the whole conversation as she was eating. After finishing her meal, she called, "Snakepaw! Can you come here?"

Her brother obliged, running towards his sister. "What do you need, sis?"

"The two of us, plus Dustpaw, Swiftpaw, and Sharpwing are going hunting."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard a conversation between Kinkpelt and Sharpwing."

"Oh."

Sharpwing padded over to the siblings. "Have you two seen Dustpaw and Swiftpaw?" she asked. The said two toms popped up from inside a bush.

"Yeah?" Swiftpaw said.

"We're going hunting. That's an order."

The five cats left the camp.

"What can you smell?" Sharpwing whispered to her group.

"I smell a mouse," Snakepaw said.

"I think I smell a thrush!" Dustpaw excitedly whispered back.

"I smell vole," Swiftpaw meowed.

"I'm getting a whiff of..." Tulippaw mewed. Then her eyes opened wide. "Rats!"

"What?" Sharpwing questioned. "I'm not getting any rats." The other apprentices nodded in agreement with Tulippaw.

"It's faint, but still there," Swiftpaw said. "About 9 hours ago, some Twisterclan cats returned from a border patrol skirmish with rats."

"What would rats be doing here?" Dustpaw asked Sharpwing.

"I don't know," she replied. Then she turned to the others. "Since it was just cats, we can still hunt. When we are going back, if we smell rat on ourselves, we'll wash it off. Got it?" The apprentices nodded, and split up to hunt.

After she was sure that they had all left, she went to the Twisterclan border to wait for her mate, Hawkshade of Twisterclan.

"Hello?" she called.

"I'm here," Hawkshade replied, coming over the river.

She licked his ears. "How are things?"

"Not very good. I was banished from my Clan," he meowed.

"What? Why?"

"My leader, Darkstar, was on a border with our mother, Amberpath, along with Hailspring, Snowfoot, and Finchwind. When they returned, Amberpelt was not among them. Darkstar said that she had been killed and the rats took her body away. I let my anger out on him and killed him. The deputy, Crookedsmoke, banished me from Twistedclan."

"Oh. I'll talk to you more tonight," she said, turning away from her mate.

She left him and hunted a few things, then washed herself to discard of the Twistedclan scent.

"_Alright, now to go to the meeting place where we started,_" she thought. Luckily for her, no one had gotten back yet.

"I made it!" Sharpwing heard Tulippaw cry. Then Tulippaw came into view carrying a giant hare, with the help of Dustpaw.

"Wow," Sharpwing meowed, surprised at the prey brought in. "Did you two do it together?"

"Yep!" Dustpaw replied. "She was hunting it, but then was being chased by it. I heard her, so I ran ahead of it and trapped in between the two of us. It was surprised, and we pounced on it together."

"It's true," Tulippaw mewed to Sharpwing.

"Did you catch anything else?"

"I caught a vole, but I forgot it due to helping."

Sharpwing sighed. "Can you please go get your vole?," she asked the energy-filled tom. He bounded off to fetch his prey.

"Here!" Swiftpaw called, carrying the vole he smelled, along with a robin.

"Nicely done," Sharpwing told Swiftpaw.

"Hello," Snakepaw meowed through his mouthful of mouse fur. He had also picked up a thrush and a water vole.

"Good job," Sharpwing said. "Now, everyone leave your prey with me, and take in the hare as a team." The three apprentices did so.

"Why are we leaving our prey here?" Swiftpaw asked.

"So this way you three can take in-" She was interrupted by Dustpaw mid sentence.

"I'm back!" he meowed. He looked at the situation. "Why don't you three set the hare down, and pile your small prey on top of it?"

"That would work," Tulippaw said, piling the smaller prey onto her hare.

"But what about the robin and thrush?" Snakepaw asked.

"I'll carry them in," Sharpwing replied. "Let's go."

When they arrived back at camp, Kinkpelt was surprised that they had caught so much prey.

"How did you catch all that prey?" he asked.

"Well, Tulippaw and Dustpaw caught the hare, Swiftpaw caught the robin and one of the voles, Snakepaw caught one of the mice, the thrush, and the water vole. I caught the other mice, and Dustpaw got the other vole," Sharpwing explained.

"Well, Tulippaw bring part of the hare to the queens. Snakepaw, bring the robin to Honeyhaze. The rest of you can grab some prey," Kinkpelt ordered.

Sharpwing padded over to the other side of camp carrying the water vole, and sat down to eat. Starbreeze soon followed.

"So? How was it? Spending time with all the apprentices?" Starbreeze asked.

"It was fun. At the beginning, I had them all smell for prey. The apprentices all smelled rat, but it was just leftover scent from a Twisterclan skirmish."

"How did you know?"

"Tulippaw scented the rat first, but Swiftpaw was the one to really figure out what happened." She took a bite of water vole.

"Swiftpaw is really good at scenting things, I guess."

"Yeah," Sharpwing agreed. She pushed her water vole towards her friend. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Starbreeze pushed it back towards her friend.

One of the kits, Bramblekit, came bounding over. "Hi!" he squeaked.

"Hello Bramblekit," Starbreeze said. Then she looked around. "Why aren't you with the other kits?"

"They weren't doing anything fun." Sharpwing got up and grabbed some nearby moss.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach you a game."

"What game?" Sharpwing held up a ball of moss.

"What game?" Bramblekit repeated.

"It's called Mossball. I'm going to throw it, and you can chase it." She lobbed the ball.

"This doesn't sound- oh, something to chase!" he mewed, running after the ball.

"Works every time," Starbreeze said.

Over in Twisterclan, Darkstar had arisen from his death. "I'm all right, everyone."

"Should we bring Hawkshade back?" Finchwind asked.

"No," Crookedsmoke retorted. "He attacked the leader. That deserves to be punished."

"Oh."

That night, Sharpwing slipped out of her Clan to meet up with Hawkshade.

"Are you there, my love?" she called.

"Yes." Hawkshade stepped out of the shadows.

"I hope we can still meet like this," she meowed, nuzzling his fur.

"Maybe. Are you going to stay my mate, even after what I've done?"

"I don't know. If anyone were to find out our secret, and know I loved a murderer, they might banish me."

Just then, Hazelkit walked up. "Hawkshade? What are you doing with that Dawnclan she-cat?" she asked.

"Hazelkit?" he questioned.

"Yes. I overheard a conversation between Crookedsmoke and Darkstar. They were saying something about rats, and how to toss out Amberpelt and yourself without getting caught."

"Why do they not want me?"

Hazelkit sighed, then looked him straight in the face. "They know your secret."

"How?"

"Your scent."

The warriors looked at each other. "What can we do?" Sharpwing asked.

"I don't know," Hawkshade replied.

"Oh, and Darkstar only lost a life. He's alive."

This scared Hawkshade. He turned to his mate and said, "We have to go."

Then Bramblekit arrived on the scene.

"Sharpwing? A Twisterclan tom?" he meowed. Then he saw Hazelkit. "Autumn?" he exclaimed.

"I'm Hawkshade. Not just a Twisterclan tom. Not even Twisterclan anyway."

The kits ignored him. "Mud?" Hazelkit mewed back.

"It is you!" Bramblekit shouted, running towards the other kit.

"What?" the warriors asked.

"When we were little, our father sent us away. I wandered back, but Mud-" Hazelkit said

"Bramblekit now," Sharpwing corrected.

"Bramblekit, sorry- wandered somewhere else."

"Who was your father?" Hawkshade asked.

"Darkstar." Sharpwing gasped.

"You two must come with us. Please," Sharpwing said.

"Okay," the kits replied.

"Let's get some rest," Hawkshade meowed to his new companions.

The next day, Darkstar sent out a patrol to look for Hazelkit. She was no where to be found.

Dawnclan did the same for Bramblekit, but no luck.

As Finchwind was searching, he found a scent of two Dawnclan cats, Hawkshade, and Hazelkit. While following it, he found them in a tree together.

"Aha!" he exclaimed quietly.

The others woke up.

"Wha?" Hazelkit mewed.

"AH!" Bramblekit squeaked, ducking.

Hawkshade got up. "What do you want?"

"Hazelkit." He started attempting to crawl in.

Hawkshade stopped the tom, and started fighting with Finchwind.

"Go!" Hawkshade shouted to the others.

They started running as far away as they could, and safely made it out of the Clans.

Sadly, Hawkshade did not meet the same fate as his mate.

That night, Sharpwing had a dream from Starclan and Hawkshade was in it.

"No," she meowed. "It can't be true!" Hawkshade nodded.

"It sadly is," he replied. "But do not worry. Raise the kits as your own. Never remind them of their father. Can I trust you with that?"

"Yes." Sharpwing licked her mates ears, and woke up from her dream.

**This is a very long one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**If you need another Warriors forum to join, I suggest either Dragonclan or Galaxyclan. **

**Some other forums that are cool: **

**-Awesomeclan**

**-Kittyclan**

**-Mine, Kirbyclan.**


End file.
